


Quest For The Wicken Puppet

by KittyClearsight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyClearsight/pseuds/KittyClearsight
Summary: A dumb little story I wrote for my friend when she was sad. Three stupid girls go on an adventure that will probably get them killed. At least they're together though!





	Quest For The Wicken Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend (Jess in this story) was really down one day so I wrote this adventure story with her, me, and our other friend on a wacky adventure. It did make her smile :)

There is a legend thought to be nothing but a myth. It is about a specific item that will grant eternal happiness, and it's believed this item is worth millions. It is called the Wicken Puppet. Nobody knows exactly what it is, but by it's name it's believed to be a marionette with magical powers like wiccans. Legend says it resides in a dark cave, guarded by a huge beast. Everyone who went into the cave never came out.

You must think I'm stupid for even considering going in there to find the mysterious item, but maybe I am. My name is Jess, and I have decided to find this thing with the help of my friends, Katie and Riley. If we're successful, we'll be set for life. If we fail... well, at least we don't have to pay a landlord rent in a grave. We're going to risk it.

I walk towards the place we agreed to meet up only to find my comrades there already.

"What took you so long, Jess?" Riley demanded, then started giggling hysterically.

"Riley you JUST got here two minutes before her, chill." Katie shook her head, but couldn't help but smirk.

I just laughed, yeah we will probably die today but if we do, we'll go with a smile on our faces. "Let's go guys. Let's face a beast!"

Katie and Riley ran behind me, and Katie shouted. "I hope it's a puppy, I wouldn't mind dying by floof."

We all reached the dark foreboding cave and we started shaking as reality started to set in. We might actually DIE. We swallowed our fear and allowed the darkness to consume us. It was very dark, so we used our phone flashlights to help us see. We heard dripping water and saw glowing eyes of bats overhead, but we refused to chicken out.

Suddenly we all heard a loud growl, and turning around we saw a huge beast with sharp teeth and glowing blue eyes. It's fur was black as night and it had three tails, all lashing about. It could surely break bones if it hit any of us. We did as any young girls would in this scenario; we ran for our lives. With screams of terror we all ran further into the cave, and the huge beast pursued us. We skidded to a stop when we saw a drop ahead. Peering into the deep crevice, we knew jumping was impossible. There were bones down there, clearly from unfortunate victims who fell, or jumped, to their deaths. We turned to see the beast quickly approaching, and we all accepted our fate. We squeezed our eyes shut and waited for the beast to eat us alive...

But the pain never came. Opening my eyes I see the beast had stopped in front of us, it's huge tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. That's when I realized this beast-dog didn't want to eat us, it wanted to play! As proof, the beast leaned down and gave me a huge, wet lick. I was now dripping with slobber. Riley tentatively reached her hand out and touched the beast - I mean, dog's - nose, and it responded by licking her too. Katie laughed at us.

"You guys are all slobbered up now!" Right after she spoke, the dog licked her too, coating her in it's slobber as well. Riley and I laughed at her.

The three tailed dog then crouched down, and it appeared he wanted us to climb on his back. We did so, and it leaped over the crevice that we almost fell into. It started charging along to the back of the cave, the three of us clinging on for dear life. The dog stopped suddenly and nodded towards a small hole in the wall. The three of us climbed off the dog and apprached the hole. We saw a golden glow and knew exactly what awaited us. We crawled through the hole and approached a pedestal. What we saw made us scream, but not from joy or even fear. It was anger.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Riley exclaimed.

Katie picked up the glowing thing, which stopped when she touched it. "It's... it's just a chicken nugget?!"

I was speechless. All this trouble and nearly dying... for this?

"Where's the Wicken Puppet?" Riley cried out.

I looked down at the plaque, and it indeed said Chicken Nugget, not Wicken Puppet. That's when I realized.... looking at my friends, I spoke in a quiet voice.

"It... it was just a typo..."


End file.
